


【RDR2】你将长盛不衰（约翰X亚瑟）（查尔斯X亚瑟）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 亚瑟·摩根长眠于这个山坡下。他一无所有，他沉默不语。
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	【RDR2】你将长盛不衰（约翰X亚瑟）（查尔斯X亚瑟）

0

约翰关于捕梦网最初的印象还要追溯到帮派刚抵达达马掌望台——当时作为营地的伤患，男人得到了最特殊的照顾。没人抱怨明显不公平的物资分配，所有人都在为了生计忙忙碌碌，帮不上忙的小杰克也乖乖坐在木头椅子上跟何西阿学习书写与阅读，只有约翰，整天在营地里无所事事地四处游荡。

也是那时约翰发现树上的奇怪网子。他暗自猜测应该是查尔斯的杰作。在帮派里似乎只有印第安人有闲心做一些活捉小动物的陷阱，而不是同大部分人一样直接把猎物打死。

“这可捉不到松鼠。”约翰去找查尔斯的时候，男人正在用木头削箭。听到约翰的询问，查尔斯停下手头的动作，他皮肤上厚厚的老茧在橙红色篝火的辐射下闪着柔和的光泽。“它是一个图腾。我的母亲还有其他族人相信只要有它在，就能捕捉夜间的美梦。”

约翰没有信仰——如果把美钞和神一齐置于天平上，约翰毫不犹豫会选择绿色的那一边——自然也不会对美洲原住民的风俗报以过多的评论。

“我在大地之心见过这东西。不过比你做的破旧多了。”刚砍完柴的亚瑟突然加入进来，让此次短促的谈话稍稍得以延长，“有人把它们挂在树上。”

查尔斯点点头：“有可能是易洛魁部族做的。在临时驻营的地方挂上几个捕梦网，用来保护家人或者其他途径此地的部族人在黑夜里不被噩梦侵扰。”每次讲到印第安人的习俗，他总会变得比平时更加健谈些，“你可以试着在下面打个盹。长久挂在自然下的捕梦网比我做的更加有效。”

“真的吗？那些捕梦网看起来很破，羽毛上也都是灰。”亚瑟耸起肩膀戏谑道，“我可不想在睡梦里被骨珠和烂线团砸醒。”

“放心。”查尔斯索性把木箭放在一边，深色的眼睛发亮，“你要知道每一个捕梦网都是美洲土地的分支。而土地，从来都不会骗人。所有构成捕梦网的材料都来取自于我们脚下：鸟羽、兽骨、纱线。自然的风沙雨雪又告诉了它们更多。一个破旧的捕梦网就像是一位经验丰富的大族母——它比新生的毛头小子更加懂得挑选。”

“哇哦，看来我不得不信了。以后我会在那些树下好好睡一觉。”亚瑟拿出他的地图，用笔标记出上一次见到捕梦网的位置，他显得还是有些疑虑，“不过我并不属于，呃，我并不是印第安人。”

“大地永远会接纳和善待每一个生活在此处的生命。”

亚瑟舔了舔他的笔尖：“印第安的智慧。”

查尔斯默认。

1

泰玛垂着脑袋，主人掘土垒石发出的噪音丝毫不影响它的睡眠。它同查尔斯一道，驮着重物不眠不休从午夜一直跑到傍晚，现在终于找到了小睡的机会。

查尔斯将最后一块石头压在土堆上。

如果自己处理瓦匹缇住民迁徙的速度能再快些。

如果当时没有拒绝他留下。

如果从一开始就没有加入什么帮派。

查尔斯从口袋里掏出格里姆肖女士那条嵌着云母人像浮雕的项链，一并缠在刚竖起来的十字架上。挂坠随风摇曳，似乎从未离开过主人颈畔，维持着象牙色的优雅与华贵。查尔斯将生锈的铁锹插进潮湿的泥土里，用手掌撑住把手，如同刚刚浮出水面一样喘着粗气，他刚做完一件非常累人的事。男人维持着这个休息的姿势，扭头看向被拴在树干边安静无比的泰玛，他的马累坏了，也脏得要死。马蹄上粘满了已经发硬的泥浆，肚子底下也飞溅到了不少圆圆的泥点，可能狼来了也不会吵醒它。他心中苦涩，想移开目光，却又不由自主地聚焦于那横卧在马匹背后的大袋子上。

如果……一八九九年永远不会来到。

查尔斯用力拔起铁锹，被带起的泥块噼里啪啦溅向四周，青草在靴子底下东倒西歪。他走向泰玛，把铁锹插进马鞍袋边，又从兜里掏出几块糖。

不知道是因为食物的香味还是因为查尔斯动作太大，泰玛睁开眼睛，湿漉漉的舌头无比准确地从查尔斯手指中将糖块卷走了。男人安抚性地拍了拍马脖子，随后他牵起缰绳，带着泰玛去找一处适合露营的地方。

查尔斯在靠近极乐湖的林地边筑起帐篷。

帮派刚在马掌望台落脚的时候，亚瑟曾给查尔斯看过自己随身携带的地图。查尔斯记得其中几个有挂着捕梦网的地方。这里便是其中之一。罗诺克山脊气候干燥，捕梦网并没有像亚瑟所说的那样损毁夸张。查尔斯钻进帐篷。他闭起眼睛，脑海中又浮现出了那些尸体……那么多的尸体，他们没有名字，或腐烂、僵硬、肿胀、或者苍白，血液不再流淌，肢体不再完整……随随便便地献给了大地。

至少今晚，请求您给予我安宁。

查尔斯仰卧在美洲大地的注视下，缓步走进朦胧的梦境。

耳边响起马蹄与风的呼啸。查尔斯察觉到自己正骑着马在绿草地上疾驰。泰玛正把他带向谢迪贝莱。印第安男人立马就看见那熟悉的身影坐在教堂废墟上，摆弄着弓箭。

亚瑟看见查尔斯的到来，冲着他扬手。“你终于来了。”查尔斯的双脚还没来得及踏上坚实的地面，亚瑟就苦笑道，“在犁刀村，我还干得不错。现在却完全不顶用。”

“你指什么？”查尔斯显然没明白亚瑟在说什么。

亚瑟继续开口道：“如何不破坏皮毛的情况下将小型猎物杀死。有位爱好奇怪的女士表示，如果我能给她寄完整的小动物标本，她会给我赏金。”

印第安人瞥了一眼亚瑟手里的东西：“弓箭的确是个明智的选择。需要我替你做吗？”

“不，当然不。”最后的音节停留在空气里，亚瑟的嘴唇张开成一枚圆润的橄榄形状，他的眉心微皱，绿眼睛却亮闪闪的，宛如月光照在湖面，“我需要的是一次弓箭教学。再说了，也不可能次次都拜托你。”

谢迪贝莱的风里都带着甩不脱的湿热，亚瑟整个脸颊都熟透了，他脸颊下蜿蜒着比胡须还细的红色血管，一道道由眼尾扩散的纹路，下巴上两道突起的旧疤也不甚明显，查尔斯觉得自己从来没有像此刻那样清晰地看过他。

“来吧我的朋友。不过在开始之前，先把你的箭给换了。”查尔斯拿出一捆细细的小型动物用箭。

壕沟里无数的黑鼠是最好的活动靶子。男人注视着亚瑟的动作，枪带挂在男人浅蓝色条纹的衬衣外，像道残忍的伤口，斜切过他的背脊，两块宽阔的肩胛骨有些艰难地向后方打开。汗水在他背后形成一汪深深的湖泊，此刻还有朝外围漫延的趋势。“放松肩膀，手臂再朝内扣些，伸直了。”

亚瑟却始终不得要领。不是耸着肩膀就是屈起手臂，笨拙得好似从来没有用过弓的初学者。还有一次箭刚离弦，弓弦就打到了男人的小臂。疼得亚瑟发出一声高亢又滑稽地大叫。

“你完全弄错了。”又一次失败后，查尔斯不得不出手进行干预。他先指导亚瑟摆好姿势，随后便站到男人后方。“再试一次。记住我说的，放松你的肩膀。”查尔斯的胸口距离亚瑟的背脊不到两根手指的距离，温暖成了有实质的东西，从亚瑟身上传导到他的身上，毛绒绒的。查尔斯将手掌按住亚瑟肩膀，用一种绝对权威的力量往下按。待亚瑟肩膀不再上起，印第安男人才将下一个修正目标移动到了手腕与手臂，他深色的大手完全包裹住亚瑟的手便于调整握弓角度，指腹沾着男人指尖上冒出的汗水。另一只手同样盖住亚瑟拉弦的手：“对，让你背后的骨头靠得更拢些。”

查尔斯听不见亚瑟的呼气声，男人屏住呼吸，所有精神都凝聚在箭尖——直指不远处在啃食腐肉的黑鼠。他们几乎完全贴在一块儿了，亚瑟吞咽唾沫时喉结的蠕动、牙齿咬合时下颌骨的颤抖、如果查尔斯愿意，只要稍稍侧过脸，就能咬到亚瑟的耳朵。他引导着他的手，带动着亚瑟的身体瞄向更加容易致命的部位：“放。”

箭镞刺入肉体发出“噗”的闷响。

查尔斯本能地松开手，亚瑟几乎是追着箭尾的飞羽从他的怀里扑了出去。男人蹲在地上小心地拾起那具小小的尸体：“真完美。”

应该是射进了脖子。查尔斯看着亚瑟，他不由地感觉到一种奇怪的违和感。周遭的天气正发生着变化：天空布满了乌云，起风了，这风不是普通的雷雨风暴，而是来自阴冷的雪山。

雪落在谢迪贝莱是绝对不可能发生的事，但就这样神秘地凭空出现了。查尔斯想跑过去抓住仍在查看猎物的亚瑟，叫他同自己一起离开这个鬼地方，却只见茫茫白雪瞬间淹没了整片壕沟，亚瑟不见了，剩下唯有悄无声息的落雪，同时也给他的视线遮上了一层薄薄的白纱。

潜鸟嘶哑的啼叫声撕裂了长夜，伴随着东边绚烂的橙红光芒，极乐湖周边的动物纷纷开始迎接崭新的一天。

查尔斯缓缓从被褥里坐起身。梦境向来比清晨的雾气散得更快。现实中，谢迪贝莱不会下雪。亚瑟也不可能那么笨拙。他学什么都很快，查尔斯完全相信亚瑟有本事只用一箭就射死凶猛的山狮。梦境的细节逐渐变得模糊，可残留下的轮廓却足以令查尔斯难以忘怀。男人用手按压着眼睛，试图遮住投进帐篷中那道并不刺眼的阳光。

过了好一会儿，印第安人才走出帐篷，他在营地里为自己煮了一壶咖啡。在咖啡蒸腾起的雾气中，查尔斯看见大麻布口袋还好好地由泰玛驮着，他扬起脑袋将视线转移到树梢上悬挂的几张捕梦网上。

查尔斯·史密斯还有一件很重要的事要去完成。

不过在这之前，他爬上树，用随身携带的猎刀从捕梦网上切下了一片白色的羽毛。

2

被人叫做吉米·米尔顿的时候，约翰的脑子里被很多东西塞满了：禁止意气用事和犯傻、努力去学习杀人越货之外的事、不要让阿比盖尔与杰克对自己失望。

这些事归结起来本质是相同的。

目之所及的是比彻之愿空旷的土地。“我爱你，约翰，可是你却一次次的……”阿比盖尔的声音一遍遍在耳边回荡。

爱，多么笼统而复杂。

在约翰不算长的人生里，除了阿比盖尔，其他人都不曾如此郑重地对他说过一遍又一遍。

约翰不太明白，但他可以把这个词剖开，取出自己能理解的内核——陪伴、责任、关心等等。

家人，这个概念还是达奇与何西阿最先告诉他的。范德林德帮在很久很久以前还生长着粘稠却舒适的触须，不论成员去哪里，它都牢牢依附在身上，告诉他们你有个家可以回来。曾逃避了一年的约翰最有体会。可何西阿死了，达奇变了，那些带着温情的触须也随之不见了，于是家的定义也走到了尽头。

现在，约翰想重塑以前的联结。阿比盖尔与杰克已经是最后的家人了，他想同他们永远在一起。

买下比彻之愿就是他想兑现自己承诺的第一步。虽然目前农场并不让他满意，却开了一个好头。外加赛迪的电报又让约翰看到了新的希望。

赏金猎人。

好处：合法，报酬多，又可以用到自己前半生在帮派里学到的所有技术。

坏处：风险大，答应过阿比盖尔再也不碰枪的话又要食言了。

权衡下来，约翰决定单枪匹马去干上一票。

约翰运气不错，在酒馆抓到那名马车劫匪的时候对方已经醉得连人都认不清了。

他把犯人绑去瓦伦丁的警局后，得到了一笔不小的赏金，正好用来抵押了一部分的银行贷款。这让约翰尝到了甜头。他一时半会儿不想回到西部去，想去罗兹警局或者别的城镇看看，是不是也有同样的悬赏等着人去揭下。谁知道阿姆巴利诺山区里到底藏匿着多少恶棍。

然而新汉诺威的雨水给了约翰一个下马威。它们不适时宜地出现从而阻挡旅人的脚步。

夜雨落在约翰的帐篷表面，如千百面鼓在齐奏。谁能在这种嘈杂的环境中睡着呢，约翰在脑子里问自己，不过很快，这念头便渐渐暗淡着退了场——他看见了亚瑟。

七年的流亡，有太多重要的事情交替占据着大脑，约翰很少会想起亚瑟。或者说关于亚瑟的记忆已经被深深埋藏了——在大脑的深处，就像潮退时堤岸上泛着绿苔的深邃岩洞，约翰从来不敢往里看。

眼前的亚瑟捂着下巴，手指缝和鼻子还在不停地冒着刺眼的鲜血。“你这个蠢货！”这个亚瑟很年轻，约莫只有二十出头的年纪，绿眼睛和脸颊都圆鼓鼓的，声音听起来有些高，尼古丁和劣质烈酒还没有彻底将他的嗓子泡坏，“白痴！”

“亚瑟？”

“拜托，约翰别傻站着了。去拿伤药和针线。”

约翰本能地听从了男人的指挥，就像过去那样。他从亚瑟破破的背包里翻出伤药，那瓶子大得他一手都抓不住。约翰正感纳闷，却见棕色玻璃上头晃而过一个只有十几岁的自己。

亚瑟拿开手，用袖子擦了擦鼻血。他下巴上赫然有着两道过分刺眼的伤口。“滚过来帮我处理一下。”

约翰的脑子一时间来不及处理那么多信息，不过本能还是选择执行亚瑟的命令。他笨拙地把伤药浇在创口上，疼得亚瑟发出蛇一样嘶嘶的抽气声。可就算这样，亚瑟这张嘴仍然不忘记教训马斯顿：“我带你……嘶……去酒吧，轻点……可不是让你，找……哎呦……那些猪打架的。要是再晚一步……啊……被石头砸的就是你了。”

“我……”约翰搜肠刮肚都没想出一句能回应亚瑟的话。他支支吾吾了半晌，颓唐地决定闭嘴可能是现在比较明智的选择。约翰把针放在火上烤了烤，又在亚瑟依靠的树上挂了一盏灯，方便自己缝合的时候能看清楚。

亚瑟的下巴上带着一层短短的胡渣，他的脸颊透着健康的薄红色，还缀着浅浅地雀斑，如果忽视身上的血和松垮的破夹克，活像一个正在求学的富家少爷。

约翰卡着亚瑟的脖颈，将男人的脸微微抬起，亚瑟的脖子湿粘且温暖，到处弥漫着一股铁锈般的血味。约翰的手比他想得还要稳当。银针带着羊肠线刺破皮肤，深入肌肉，移动到另一边，同样的动作，再次重复。亚瑟鼻息明显加重了，他捏着自己夹克的下摆，一副不抓破它就不罢休的样子。“很痛吗？”约翰眨着眼睛。

“你来试试。”亚瑟下巴的伤口已经缝合完毕，他从腰间拿出了自己的匕首，借着灯光与刀锋，男人抖着手给自己又上了一次伤药。“今晚不回去了。”随后年轻男人开始嘟嘟囔囔着诸如不想被何西阿骂之类的话。

约翰想找些绷带，时至此刻他才发现两人的身边只有一匹马。约翰试着吹了声口哨，却不见自己的马跑过来。“得了吧，小子。杰伊才不会听你的指挥呢。”这个年轻的亚瑟语气里透露着得意，“它只听我的。”

“那我的马呢？”

亚瑟想听到了什么笑话般瞪大眼睛，他咧开嘴想大笑，却牵扯到了下巴的伤口，扭曲成尴尬滑稽的表情：“我们可没时间给十四岁小不点找一匹小马驹。”可恶的亚瑟特地把小字重音了好几回。

约翰有些不满，他想说自己其实已经三十三岁了，亚瑟没有给他这个机会。年长的男人将约翰推进帐篷里：“还愣着干嘛，今晚想冷死在外面？”

约翰记得这块垫毯，他也记得身下的这条毛布。刚被达奇带回来时，马斯顿有很长一段时间都是和亚瑟呆在一起的。亚瑟用被子淹没约翰之后，自然而然地躺进余下的空地上。

亚瑟还活着。约翰听着有节奏地呼吸声，他的后槽牙紧紧咬在一起，身体如同冻僵了似的，整儿都硬邦邦的。他伸手，机械地在被子底下摸索，几乎在同时就找到了亚瑟的：有温度，干燥，覆盖着光滑薄茧的手。这份温暖驱散走了严寒，约翰放松下来，几乎是瘫软在了地铺上头。被握住的人并没有甩开约翰，但他也没有回握，男人的手成了一只安静地蛰伏在被子底下的冬眠动物：“约翰，你可真个小娘娘腔。”他调侃道。

“对不起。”当道歉脱口而出后，约翰开始思考自己说此话的用意。亚瑟为自己做的一切？雪山上选择了阿比盖尔和杰克从而丢下了亚瑟么？还是为了他脸上的伤？听亚瑟的描述，似乎自己的暴脾气又将身边的人卷入了一场麻烦之中……他总是在重复相同的错误。

亚瑟叹气，他抽回手，将约翰搂在胸前：“你是该感到抱歉，小鬼。别不自量力，做事前动动脑子行吗？”

约翰侧身躺着，手捏住皱巴巴的被子，倾听亚瑟的说教：“不可能每次你惹事的时候，我都恰好在你身边。”

“……总会……不在……”约翰陷入了迷茫的混沌，亚瑟的声音开始变得越来越远，猛然间约翰又清醒过来，安静像潮水一样浸透了他的全身，仿佛时间死了，一切都死了，只剩下身体底下狼皮地毯舒适的寂静。

“喂，亚瑟！”约翰喊着他的名字，几乎是从地上弹起来。他全身大汗淋漓，急喘着气。心脏扑通直跳，一心想要破胸而出。身边空空荡荡，一丝有人存在过的痕迹都看不见。帐篷外，雨已经停了，风猛烈地刮着，树枝上发出物件敲打的噼啪声。

时间从静谧中再度复活。

约翰探出头，冷风吹得男人打了个寒战。

他看见一个骨质的捕梦网在风中旋转。

3

一八九九年是段奇妙的年份。

那一年，有位波兰女科学家发现了一种新的化学元素，还有位奥地利学者发表了一本关于解析梦境的书籍；当然这一年也少不了许多可怕的暴行，和让人痛苦到无法再去回忆的死亡。它们混合着其他无人在意的细枝末节，最后化为报纸上平淡无奇的几行黑色铅字。

一八九九年已经过去好久了。

印第安男人的头发又蓄了回来，用绳子束成一道，挂在鬓角侧边。一枚白色羽毛装饰在发绳上，被风托起。查尔斯总会下意识地用手拨弄。最初，查尔斯能在梦里见到亚瑟，但是在漫长的时间里，男人的形象便像滴在水里的墨汁一样缓缓稀释。慢慢地，对方的面容，声音，形象奇怪地越来越模糊。直到现在，查尔斯记忆里留下的只有一道影子，准确来说是一双生机勃勃的绿色眼睛，和宽厚的脊背，其余的仅仅是一片如衬衣布料的朦胧蓝色。

4

与约翰相遇，算得上这些年带给查尔斯的惊喜之一。

“你拥有了一座农场！我会去那儿拜访你的。”查尔斯拍了拍约翰的肩膀，他对一起来找自己的大叔点点头，随便说了什么打发这个老头先行回去。“不过在这之前，我得带你去个地方。”

他们走了不少的路，在一处较陡的山坡处，印第安人下了马。他用手指向前方，约翰眯起眼，只见傍着羊肠小路与山地寻常的寒风，山坡上生长着茂密的青草与五颜六色的野花。

亚瑟·摩根正长眠于这个山坡下。

约翰强硬地拒绝踏上山坡半步，也拒绝给石头（只是刻着亚瑟·摩根名字的玩意儿，并不能称它为墓碑）献花，他面无表情，像极了一具木雕。虽然约翰一直想象有人在自己离开之后救了那个顽固又坏脾气的老牛仔，把他带到了谁都找不到的地方去养伤。但其实他一直都明白，那一别之后，亚瑟的结局已经注定了。坟墓那么真实，叫他无法接受。亚瑟·摩根可以死在和平克顿侦探们的对峙上；也可以死在帮派火并间；甚至是战场（如果南北战争还有第二次的话），但是他绝对不会因为生病而被埋在泥土下面。

约翰固执的模样叫查尔斯惊讶。印第安男人并没有强求他。查尔斯独自一人站在墓碑前，如同黑钢雕像矗立在山坡上。

约翰看着查尔斯嘴唇蠕动着，可这片山域好似遭到了洗劫，什么声音都听不见。

蓝天渐渐染上金红色，两个无言的人才一道踏上归途。途径草莓镇时，他们在路边遇见了一位瞎子乞丐。约翰本想一走了之，查尔斯却收紧缰绳，下马给了对方一元钱。约翰有些不耐烦地听着那老东西反复说‘只要我还活着，就不会忘记您之类’比废话还无聊的感谢。

“你一点没有变。做善事，嗯？”再度启程时约翰说，“但是我想这个乞丐肯定对谁都这样讲。”

“那当然。”查尔斯笑起来，“不过如果他真的能记得也是件好事。”

“为什么这样说？”

“易洛魁人相信如果你能活在他人记忆里，那么你就是永生不死的。”

5

约翰想，虽然自己不是易洛魁人，但要是自己能记得亚瑟·摩根，那么他就等于永远活着。

美洲大地的恩赐也不是无情无尽的。捕梦网似乎只有一次效果。在每段美梦过后，它便失去了作用，约翰无法再靠它于梦境的流域见到亚瑟。他于城镇之间巡梭，在一张张的通缉令中游走，在搜寻到的捕梦网下安眠。

“你们真的搞错人了。”亚瑟在牢房外头同警长大喊，“我弟弟这辈子都是个老实的农民。”

约翰差点没憋住笑。亚瑟瞪了他一眼，从兜里掏出一卷皱巴巴的钱：“这是我今年所有收成的钱了。警长你能不能行个方便……”

钞票沙沙的声音响起来：“虽然我不相信你的鬼话，但是这次。”警长嗓音还是一成不变的严肃，手倒是动作很快把钱揣进兜里，他从裤带上解下钥匙，便背对着亚瑟开牢门。

约翰愉悦地看着亚瑟用肘部死死扼住警长的脖子，直到把胖乎乎的家伙勒得昏死过去才住了手。

“我应该把这里抢干净，让你继续呆在这个安全的房间里。”金发男人把警长捆结实后丢进空着的监狱，用钥匙打开每一个上锁的抽屉。

约翰活动着身体：“那你明天只能去绞刑架上找我了。”

“我更喜欢你这个假设。”亚瑟刚推开警局大门，一颗子弹擦着他的脸颊飞射进了墙中，“瞧瞧，每次和你有关就没有好事！”他气急败坏地从背上取下春田，眼明手快地朝门外射了几发子弹。这是位于偏远西部的镇子，警力不足。没过多久，猛烈的火力网就出现了空洞，两个亡命徒抓紧机会狂跑到自己的坐骑身边，松开缰绳头也不回地在干燥的沙土地上向前飞奔。

他们总能有惊无险地逃脱追捕，每次都是这样。

约翰张着嘴使劲呼吸，但是不多一会儿，目之所及的沙丘和风滚草让他感觉头晕，干热的风使他喉头发甜，齿缝间开始能舔到细碎的沙粒了。

“差不多把条子甩了。”亚瑟声音发闷，约翰才意识到男人不知何时已经戴上了领巾，并且没有提醒自己——看到这一幕，更使得约翰察觉到了口腔里的异样，他舔着牙齿，朝地上啐了一口试图把沙子吐干净。可上帝总是在开玩笑。

此时亚瑟又开始发表着独到见解：“约翰，约翰。”他声音粘稠，像流淌的蜜，“有天凯恩想抓小龙虾，结果吃了一嘴泥，简直就是你的翻版。”

亚瑟永远是聪明的那一个。永远都是。约翰想，无论过去多少年他也没办法在和亚瑟的斗嘴上争取到上风。可他也有自己的办法把男人噎得说不出话。

鼻子撞在一起的时候，并没有约翰想象得痛。亚瑟老爱明着暗着示意约翰像条野狗或是别的什么缺乏管教的畜生，约翰也不介意让男人的话变成现实。他粗鲁地将男人的领巾拽下来。亚瑟的脸颊很暖，有着干燥的触感，皮肤与肌肉在约翰的手底下变形，他感受到了舌头相接的湿滑感，那些嵌在嘴里的沙子被对方欣然接纳，不属于自己的唾液漫进口腔取而代之，甜甜的，尝起来像刚渗出伤口的血，随后牙齿又鲁莽地碰撞出咔嗒声。他们相互瞪着，谁也不让步，好似在进行一场角力。亚瑟眼睛里藏着橄榄石模样的放射纹理，在男人的瞪视下，约翰却只希望自己的眼睛里别流露出什么不太理想的怯懦。

这一吻，比所有的幸福日子加起来还要长，长得使约翰胸口发闷。他松开亚瑟想呼吸换气，可是再次抬起眼睛，迎接他的只有扫进帐篷外婆娑的树影——影子掠过男人搁在被子外头的手背，又落在他深色的头发上。

6

查尔斯曾说梦是美洲大地的恩赐。

大叔表示他一辈子都在做梦——以前跟着达奇，现在则赖上了约翰。

马斯顿从来没有和两人谈论过捕梦网与亚瑟的事。那是一个秘密，一个被梦境保管的鲜活秘密。

关于梦，奥地利人在书里写道：梦是一种（被压抑的）愿望的（伪装的）满足。*

7

约翰见到的亚瑟都很健康，全身散发着过剩的生命力。金发男人看起来随时都能拿着小刀去和狗熊搏斗。他同他钓过两次鱼、在河里游过泳（虽然事后想来无比后怕）、抢过几次银行、在血与火药中相互爱抚、中间自然还夹杂了数次，足矣让约翰清醒后某个部位无比尴尬的美梦。他们年轻时候也曾经用手为彼此纾解过欲望，约翰也不止一次在狭小的帐篷或者洒满星光的林地里进入过对方。可是在梦中亚瑟的大胆劲儿，只是想起来，就足够让他硬得发疼。

银行的贷款一天天跟变少，地图上的标记也同样在减少。

倒数第二个捕梦网将约翰带回了比彻之愿。

夕阳在干草堆上镀上了一层光，奶牛在栅栏里哼哼，母鸡们一个接一个跳进了畜棚里。约翰穿过大门，这是第一次亚瑟没有主动出现在他面前。约翰的心悬在半空，不过很快又平稳地回到了本该呆着的地方——那熟悉的身影正坐在门廊的摇椅上，毫无风度地将脚搁在围栏上。

当约翰踏上平台的时候，神枪手发现了他。“瞧瞧谁回来了。”亚瑟扭过头。男人脸上呈现出了一种病态的苍白色，像马斯顿藏在阁楼上以备急需时候用的白蜡烛。七年前雪山上的往事重新被揭开，回忆纷至沓来。看到亚瑟如此脆弱的样子，约翰的嘴唇抿成一道平直的线，心则开始惶惶不安起来。

亚瑟拍了拍手边同样的摇椅，示意约翰坐下。围栏上放着几瓶啤酒，亚瑟为自己开了一瓶。其余的棕色玻璃瓶壁上结着一层细小的水珠，木梁被水晕开了一个个深色的圆环。

“你打劫了我的仓库？”

男人不置可否：“我们以前也有免费的威士忌喝，并且皮尔斯先生不像你这样小气。”

“可我每次拿酒他都抱怨个不停！”

“那可真不幸，约翰，真不幸。”

约翰半躺进椅子里，摇椅发出快散架的声音，好像他有千斤重一般。视线跟着亚瑟翘起的脚和啤酒瓶摇晃了好一阵子。蓝色衬衣挂在亚瑟的身上，被风一吹，总显得有些空空荡荡。约翰忍不住想碰碰他，亚瑟却抬起手，将酒瓶塞进了约翰的掌心。

手里的酒瓶很凉，他抿了一口，威士忌尝起来同白水一样寡淡。“往里头掺水了？”约翰问。他没有得到回答。亚瑟坐在摇椅上，专注地望向远方。

“你有多久没回来了？”亚瑟突然发问。

约翰没弄明白亚瑟有何用意，他歪着头，疑惑在眼睛里闪烁。

有痰液卡在亚瑟喉咙里，使他的嗓音听起来低哑又黏连：“很难理解吗？比彻之愿，这儿，你的家。”

“半年吧，我……不记得了。”

“马斯顿，回到爱你的人身边去。他们需要你。”

约翰忍不住顶嘴：“可没人在那儿。除了大叔，没有人。”他说的是实话。阿比盖尔带着杰克离开了，他需要挣钱还清贷款，在比彻之愿呆着可不会带来一分钱的利润。

亚瑟把脸转向约翰，没能克制住那一声叹息：“有些事并不是如你想的那样。”他眼睛里布满了血丝，衬衫的领子开得很大，可以看见领口里突出的锁骨，“约翰，我从来都没有信仰过上帝。可我希望有人能照顾你。”

那是个晴空万里的傍晚。不远处的小丘与平原沉浸在夕阳雾霭中，成捆的干草映着橙红色的落日余晖，到处飘荡着泥土烘烤过的味道。温暖的热度在周身扩散着，一种从未感受过的孤独感找上了约翰。他开始变得焦躁不安，木头摇椅发出的吱呀声也愈发频繁。

亚瑟对此充耳不闻，他继续说道：“你做的比我预期的还要好。无论是这栋房子，还是你想开始新生活的决心。你做的很好，约翰。”男人的声音锈迹斑斑，在约翰耳里却如同有只山雀在鸣啼，“我为你感到骄傲。”

这是平生第一次，一种能量从身体内部爆发出来。约翰感觉整个脸都在颤抖，他试图握紧啤酒瓶颈，狠狠灌上一大口，手却毫无力气，连瓶子都拿不起来。湿漉漉的泪水在眼眶里聚集，他低下头，假装在检查鞋子上卷边的马刺，来掩饰自己的眼睛。亚瑟的手掌抚摸着他的发顶，传递着让人安心的重量。“你，”马斯顿发现自己的声音早就泄露了一切情绪，可他还是做不到抬起脑袋，“你爱我吗？”约翰想，他总能从千百句话中挑出最愚蠢的。

在梦中，约翰感觉到亚瑟从椅子上站起来，男人蹲在面前，笨手笨脚地想要抱住自己；约翰透过泪水的迷雾，看不清亚瑟眼睛的颜色，可他却对此早已烂熟于心；在哭泣呜咽的梦中，在情绪爆发之时，他能感觉到亚瑟吻着自己的额头。“当然了。”

从报纸上约翰第一次得知了亚瑟的死讯，那时他的反应太过平淡近乎于冷血——认命的荒凉感席卷了内心，超过悲伤也没有眼泪。他是吉米·米尔顿，一个带着妻儿的普通工人，与不法之徒没有任何瓜葛。悲伤和哭泣都不是能在现在表达出来，那要等奔波结束，甚至需要阿比盖尔和杰克都走掉之后，只有孤单紧紧簇拥着他的时候才行。但生活却将这段时间拖得太久了。他冲出帐篷，踉跄的步伐使身体跪倒在地，约翰没有站起来。一声接着一声的嘶嚎声在寂寥的山间回荡，细碎的水珠落入手掌按进泥土时候形成的星状凹坑里。

回比彻之愿前，约翰去了最后悬挂捕梦网的地方。男人没有像往常一样在树下支起帐篷。他站在树下，看着陈旧的装饰物沉默地挂在高处。过了半晌，约翰爬上去，将其中较小的那枚取下，收进了自己的背包。

马斯顿已经不需要再通过梦境想起亚瑟了。

那个人其实一直都活在约翰的灵魂里。他对自己的爱，将会变成约翰的救赎。亚瑟·摩根从来都没有真的死去。

男人将捕梦网挂在门廊下，就悬在摇椅的上方。他抬头，环视这个今后将为之奋斗的农场，发现在不太遥远的大门处走来一大一小两个熟悉的身影。

温热的风在周身流动，下垂的羽毛开始飘动，约翰似乎听见了纷杂且熟悉的声音：笑声、叹息、呢喃……然后，他跑向他们。

8

“我要去加拿大，”查尔斯说，“下周从圣丹斯出发的船。”

“那里怎么样？加拿大。”

“听说很冷。”查尔斯瞥了眼约翰挂在门廊下的捕梦网，“你自己做的？”

约翰忍不住笑了：“怎么可能。是我捡来的。以前亚瑟地图上画着的……”他从包里拿出亚瑟的日记，把夹在里头的旧地图掏出来，试图展示给查尔斯看。

查尔斯却伸手将日记本接了过去，他翻了翻，当看见亚瑟与玛丽合照的时候，手停住了。“哈哈。”查尔斯笑了，“不太像我认识的那个亚瑟。”

约翰凑过去一瞧也笑起来：“是不太像。”查尔斯把日记还给约翰。

约翰上前拥抱自己的朋友：“保重。”

查尔斯拍拍男人的背脊：“你也是。”接着他跨上泰玛，朝着远方奔去。脑海中缥缈的双眼逐渐显出饱满的实体。

END

*《释梦（上）》第四章 佛洛依德


End file.
